1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting accessory for electronic devices that have photo and video-recording capabilities. More specifically, the preferred embodiment is a mounting apparatus, for holding a portable electronic device, such as a cellular phone, smart phone, camera, or other digital media device, whereby the digital device may be connected to a surface or object preferably via suction cups, for hands-free use of the digital device. The mounting device preferably has dual functions in that it also provides additional functionality, for example, a financial, identification, advertising, or informational function. In especially-preferred embodiments, the mounting apparatus has the additional structure and function of a stored-value card, pre-paid gift card, or credit card, incorporating bar codes, scratch off codes, magnetic strip, and/or smart-chip features, for example.
2. Related Art
There are many electronic device holders, mounts, and attachment solution designs in the prior art. Still, there is an absence of a dual-purpose apparatus that may serve as a traditional stored-value or similar card but that also may serve as an attachment system that is operable with nearly all photo-capable cellular/smartphone designs. To the applicant's knowledge, there has not yet been disclosed a stored-value card with integrated double-suction-cups, that can hold a photo-capable cellular/smartphone in the desired methods for taking hands-free pictures and video.
With the development of information communication technology, cellular phones have become essential tools modern life. More recently, the cellular phone is provided with various functions, such as a camera, in addition to a function of simply calling or answering the telephone. The integrated camera has a variety of functions including photo and video recording. In addition, various smartphones have applications (known as “Apps”) that allow a user to take photos using self-timers. These self-timers can be initiated either utilizing a preset time, motion sensor, or can be initiated by sound, such as a clapping noise or voice command. Alternatively, blue tooth enabled remote controls are becoming available to allow users to remotely control the shutter function, thereby providing more control when taking self-photos which is seemingly superior to alternative timer applications. Regardless, either format could be utilized for taking photos. Designs widely vary, however nearly all modern day smartphone include a flat LCD touch screen, which the inventor has discovered can serve as a location at which to attach small suction cups. Thus, the cellular phone is recognized as advanced video-recording equipment, going beyond the functionality of a traditional camera used solely for picture taking purposes.
Stored-value cards (including gift cards) are well known. Stored-value cards are typically only pre-paid cards for purchasing goods or services either at retail locations or online. Prepaid cards are the fastest-growing non-cash payment method in the U.S. All prepaid cards begin their life when consumers load them with money. Then every time the card is used for payment, the transaction amount is deducted from the card's remaining balance. When the funds are used up, some prepaid cards allow cardholders to reload them, while others do not. Gift cards fall into the latter category, which is their main distinguishing characteristic. Gift cards are non-reloadable prepaid cards that can be used anywhere the card brand whose logo they display (Visa™, MasterCard™, etc.) is accepted. The stored dollar amounts can vary. The card is automatically activated at the time it is purchased. Many retailers don't want people to give the same gift card every year so many major retail chains are releasing unusual designs to encourage shoppers to open their wallets. Some consumer electronics companies offer more than 50 types of gift cards, including one made from recycled plastic and one that doubles as a set of speakers for an MP3 player. A survey by the National Retail Federation found that more than half of U.S. consumers plan to buy gift cards, with shoppers spending an average of more than $100 on them. The inventor believes that this will result in significant demand for uniquely-designed stored-value cards that have dual functionality and appeal above the traditional card itself.
With the advancement of cell phone technology and increasing demand for stored-value card concepts, the inventor believes that there is a need for a dual purpose, convenient, and inexpensive mounting apparatus that allows for hands-free pictures/video, and that also comprises traditional stored-value card functions. There is a need for such a mounting apparatus that uses an easy-to-use and long-lived mounting mechanism, such as the preferred suction cups, that is operable with most present day smartphones and other similar electronic devices. There is a need for a dual-purpose apparatus provides traditional stored-value card that functions at least for a period of time, but then extends the life of the card as a digital device accessory upon depletion of the stored value. This invention addresses these needs.